The Abracadabra Factor
by ghostwriter56
Summary: The Fentons take a trip for a wedding only to have ghostly forces waiting to abduct Danny


Title: The Abracadabra Factor/ Book 1 of The Phantom's Crown series

Author: Ghostwriter56

Rating: Y7

Synopsis: The Fentons take a trip for a wedding, only to find a well laid out plot to steal Danny away.

Prologue

No one really can truly know the extent and depth of the Ghost Zone but Vlad Plasmius has a very firm grip on the reality of this world. Twenty years of careful research and plotting has netted him reliable contacts in his quest to conquer this unseen world.

This time though, his mission was of a different nature.

The shop glowed with eerie purple and green. It floated in the vastness of the Ghost Zone along with several other small shops. Known as Seekers Quest, it was the best place to find the unusual.

Vlad floated into the shop a hollow bell ringing over the door. A ghost of pale blue completion floated to the counter. He was older than any specter Vlad had seen yet on his journeys.

"If my information is reliable, you can help me." He smiled, wicked glimmer lighting up his red eyes.

"I am Calus, the greatest spell and potion maker in all the Ghost Zone." The old ghost wheezed and turned his back to Vlad. "What do you have in exchange for what you seek?"

Vlad was insulted at this old fool turning his back on him. He reached over the counter to pull the old specter to face him when a shot of blue radiated from the ghost, knocking Plasmius off his feet. Calus turned and smiled as Vlad got to his feet.

"Don't ever underestimate me, half-breed. I am more than a match for you."

"You know…." Vlad was shocked at the fact that Calus knew he was half ghost - half human.

"Please, let's not either of us insult our intelligence. You are one of only two such beings, the other being…"

"Danny Phantom, aka Danny Fenton and that is who I have come to see you about."

Calus chuckled warmly.

"You fear this child so much that you must come to me for help? Give him a good spanking, it will be cheaper."

"Would that it were that easy," Vlad muttered as he pulled out a small silver box from beneath his cape. He put the box on the counter and pushed it towards Calus who carefully opened it. His face lit up with great excitement.

"Diamonds are impossible to smuggle into the Ghost Zone. Prized they are for their magical qualities," he poured the six stones onto the counter, marveling at their quality. "These are worth a fortune in your world. What could you need that would make you wish to part with such rare beauty and power?"

"There are six more to match these if what you give me is worth the price."

"Name it." Calus said.

"I want a potion that can muddle the mind of a fourteen year old boy."

"Hummmm, as I recall, a pretty girl can do the same thing." Calus recalled with a smile.

"No, no! I don't want him mooning over some young doe! I want him to be unable to protest when a certain event comes around. A gradual dosing over a couple of days should do it. Sleepy, but not enough to alarm his parents, but still willing to do as he is told."

Calus thought for a few moments.

"This is indeed a challenge worthy of the Great Calus! Do you have a lock of his hair?"

"I have better," Vlad smiled, pulling a sealed test tube from inside his cape. "A lock from both Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. I took a few bad bruises from the little whelp, but it was well worth it. I believe an image is required too?" Vlad produced two color photos, one each of Danny in his two identities. "How long will it take?"

"You have done your research well, Plasmius. Two days and the potion will be ready. Put three drops in his food or drink at every meal and by the second day he will be yours to command."

"Perfect! I don't want the child to mess up this plot. The stakes are far too high. In two days then?"

"I will have it delivered to you."

"Excellent!" Vlad grinned with a devilish pleasure as he left the shop.

Calus looked at the photos, the pushed the one of Danny Phantom aside. He picked up an old fashioned candlestick phone and clicked the receiver.

"Get me Zotar the Magnificent. Hello, Zotar my old friend, this is Calus. I have some excellent news for you concerning your son….."

Chapter I

"I know that you are all teetering on the edge of your seats pending the upcoming week long school break," Mr. Lancer said with a suppressed groan as he looked at the near crazed looks in the faces of his Freshman Lit Class. "but this is not going to be a mindless treat, I can assure you." A perky smile crept over the teacher's face that made everyone in the room gulp with trepidation.

"You're assignment for the week will be to write a poem about a very personal experience you've had over your vacation."

An eruption of groans nearly drowned out the end of day bell. Students quickly gathered their books as Lancer called out after them.

"And it better be good! Don't wait till the last minute," his eyes dropped on the lone boy wearily packing his books. "Especially you, Mr. Fenton. With all the activity at your home, I'm expecting something extra special."

Danny Fenton gritted his teeth and managed a half hearted smile as he went into the hall towards his locker. He found Sam and Tucker, his two dearest friends waiting for him.

"It's not fair! It's so bogus to make us work on our vacation!" Danny whined as he opened his locker and sorted through his books.

"I agree. We should hold a protest outside the principal's office." Sam said with the passion she saved for noble causes.

"Hey Fentoni! What great piece of poetry are you gonna write about? The Goth love of your life?" Dash's cutting voice came from behind and above Danny as he looked around and saw the tall fellow freshman leaning against the locker next to his.

"Gotta be better than writing about snuggling up to your football." Tucker said quietly only to get a warning look from the bully.

"Maybe you'd better get home and get started now Dash, gonna take you a long time to write your name, let alone a poem." Danny said with an uncommon bravery that took Dash by surprise. Before he could make a move, Sam and Tucker spun the larger boy around to face them. Danny quickly beat a hasty retreat down the hall. When Dash turned around and found Danny gone, he went bezerk.

"You freaks are in so much trouble and you tell Fenton if I see him before school starts again, he is so dead!"

Dash stormed off, angry that he was unable to pound on his favorite punching bag before the school break.

"Danny, it's all clear, you can come out now." Tucker gave the all clear. A grayish mist floated from Danny's locker and with a zap of light, Danny reappeared.

"Man, who needs P.E. when you gotta run from Dash everyday!"

"Yeah, they should make a class called, Avoid Dash 101, taught by Danny Fenton." Tucker laughed.

"So what did you do? Run around the corner, go ghost and slip back into your locker?" Sam asked as Danny finished rummaging through his locker.

"Yup, I call it, Play Number 263, Avoid Going Ghost On Dash. That could be the end of me, in more ways than one." Danny smiled grimly as he slammed the locker door and headed out of the front doors of Casper High with Sam and Tucker.

"So, what are we gonna do on vacation? We've been so busy chasing down ghosts lately we haven't even had time to think about it, let alone talk about it." Sam asked as they walked along.

"Let's go to my house and map out a plan. I know my week is wide open. Mom and Dad don't have any plans that I know of…." Danny said with a pleased smile on his face.

"Danny! Glad you're home son! We've got big news for you!" Jack Fenton's voice boomed through the house as Danny opened the front door, followed by Sam and Tucker.

"I think my free week just got sucked into the Fenton Thermos!" Danny's heart sank as he trudged into the living room and dropped on the couch next to his sister Jasmine.

Maddie Fenton swept into the room with a plate full of freshly baked cookies and milk.

"Come in here, Sam, Tucker. Wait until you hear our big news!"

"That big, huh?" Danny asked his sister.

"Mom made fresh cookies? It's big." Jazz affirmed.

Jack cleared his throat and announced in his biggest, happiest voice,

"Kids, you're Aunt Jennifer is getting married!"

Danny and Jazz looked at each other in disbelief.

"Aunt Jenny?" Jazz asked.

"Our Aunt Jenny?" came Danny's reply with a quiver in his voice.

"Yes, my little sister Jenny is finally getting married! She won't tell me who he is over the phone, but said he's a wonderful man and she's very happy. She wants us all to come for the wedding next week."

"Next week!" all four teenagers said in unison.

"But, but I've got plans!" Danny exclaimed.

"It's a long trip to make on short notice!" Sam added.

"Wonder if the reception will be buffet style?" Tucker pondered.

"Will she wear a white dress? At her age? After all, she is in her early forties?" Jazz contemplated.

"You kids will enjoy it. It's only a day's drive from here. Salem Heights. That's the town she lives in. She's the headmistress at the Salem Heights Academy. Very posh private school." Maddie added.

Sam and Tucker frowned.

"Oh well, it's not like we had definite plans for the week anyways." Sam sighed over the prospect of a whole week without her best friend.

"What are you so down in the dumps about?" Maddie asked. "We talked to your parents and they said you both could come along to keep Danny company! What with all the arrangements for the wedding, the adults will be too busy and you kids seem to be able to entertain yourselves well enough."

"Wow! That's terrific! When do we leave?" Tucker was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"We plan on leaving first thing in the morning, so Sam and Tucker you'd both better get home and get packed. We'll pick you up in the Fenton Ghost Assault RV at 8:30 sharp!"

"Oh, this is gonna be so great! Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Fenton!" Sam said with delight, pushing Tucker towards the front door before he could grab a cookie. When they left, Danny slumped deeper into the couch.

"Mom, Dad? I mean, I really like Aunt Jennie, but I really don't wanna go to a wedding. I just wanna hang out here!"

"Danny, your Aunt hasn't seen you in a couple of years now!" Maddie explained as she pulled back the hood of her hazmat suit and shook out her thick red hair. "She thinks the world of you! In fact, she's asked that Jazz be her maid of honor and you be the ring bearer!"

"Maddie, make sure we have plenty of film for the Fenton Spectral Optical Imager!" Jack announced.

"Daddy, it's called a camera." Jazz sighed.

"Great! They're gonna take pictures!" Danny groaned. "Don't you think I'm a little old to be a ring bearer?"

Maddie looked down at her son with her hands on her hips.

"Danny, it's only for a few moments. It's going to be a very small service, just family." She reached down and pulled him to his feet and gave him a peck on the cheek and a shove towards the stairs. "Now both of you get a move on, we've got a long day tomorrow."

"Terrific! Every ghost in town is gonna have a vacation next week, except me!" Danny grumbled as he trudged up the stairs.

Chapter II

The drive was uneventful except for the two occasions Jack thought he say a ghost on the side of the road, a situation that could have unnerved most anyone except for the cool, logical Maddie who told him he was just overtired, which coming from Maddie, he bought!

They arrive at the Salem Heights Academy at dusk. The campus was small, but in the center was an imposing building of mixed brick and granite in a Victorian/Neo-Gothic style which Sam found delightful and fascinating while Danny and Tucker poured over the latest issue of Trucks! Trucks! And More Trucks! 

Jack pulled the van to a halt in front of the main building and everyone piled out. A smiling figure stood in the front entryway under the large wrought iron lamp hanging above.

"Jack! It's been too long!"

"Jenny!"

Jack's sister was much smaller in frame than her brother. She stood an average height with long black hair piled neatly into a bun in the back of her head. A thick streak of white hair parted the black in the middle. Wearing a dark pink suit and pearls, she was the picture of the modern headmistress.

Jack swept his sister in his arms and spun her around happily.

"It's been too long, sis!"

"Jack, please! I think I'm gonna be sick!" she begged in a soft, but firm voice that brought Jack to a complete halt. He looked down on her sheepishly.

"It's ok, you big lug! You never did know your own strength," she turned and embraced Maddie fondly.

"So wonderful to see you Maddie!"

"It's great to see you Jennie, it's just been far too long! You remember Jazz and Danny?"

Jenny marveled over how pretty Jazz was, the stopped cold when seeing Danny.

"Danny, you've grown so, and changed." she took Danny's hand and he felt a cold shiver run through him. Her voice was calm, but concerned as she looked deeply into his blue eyes.

_She knows! How can she know?_

She met Tucker and Sam and spoke with them while Danny seemed to be frozen with fear.

"Well, let's all go inside and meet my fiancée!" Jenny said happily as everyone filed through the two great oak doors. She put an arm around Danny's shoulders and spoke quietly to him as they walked.

"Don't fear me Danny. I will never betray you. I love you far too much."

"But…" Danny stuttered.

"We'll talk later."

Jenny walked past the small group and led them down the hall into the conference room.

"Everyone! I would like you to meet my soon to be husband, Mr. Vlad Masters!" Jenny said with utter delight as the tall thin figure turned from looking out the windows to face the small group.

"Vlad?" Maddie asked in shock.

"Vladdie, my man! What a terrific surprise!" Jack rushed over and threw an arm around his old college buddy's shoulder.

"What's wrong with this picture, Tucker?' Sam muttered under her breath.

"Something's rotten in Wisconsin and it's come to town." he replied.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Jenny asked, stepping away from the boy just before he passed out and hit the floor with a loud thump.

Danny's family quickly rushed to his side while Vlad sauntered over and put his arm around Jenny's waist.

"What could have happened?" she wondered.

"Probably shock, my dear. You see I know young Daniel here, very well indeed." Vlad said with his slick, oily voice.

"I'll call the school physician." Jenny offered.

"No need, he's coming around. Danny, are you alright?" Maddie asked tapping her son's face gently. Danny groaned as his parents helped him into one of the plush chairs near the fireplace. Jazz was at his side with a glass of water, trying to get him to take a drink.

"That's so odd, he seemed fine just a few moments ago."

"He was, that was until the Wicked Witch of the Midwest crashed the party." Sam grumbled just loud enough for Vlad to hear.

"I would be very careful, Miss Manson. They say the halls of this school are haunted by some not very friendly ghosts." Vlad whispered back, but loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Ghosts! Jenny, you have ghosts here!"

"Down big fella. This is my party and this is not the time nor the place to go into that battle."

Danny's blue eyes fluttered open as Vlad bent down and smiled.

"Seems you've had another of your fainting spells, little badger."

"Are you alright, Danny? Maybe you should lie down?" Maddie asked her son, unaware of the twinkle in Vlad's eyes at the sound of her voice.

"I'm ok Mom, really. Must've been the trip, not much sleep last night." Danny begged off.

"Young Daniel always seems to like to steal the spotlight." Vlad offered with a dark glance towards Danny who returned it with a low growl.

While the adults gathered on the stone patio and talked and laughed, the four children huddled together.

"Can you imagine having Vlad Masters as an uncle?" Jaz squeaked with excitement. "I'll get into any college I want!"

"I just wanna know why all of a sudden he's shifted his interest from Mom to Aunt Jenny. Let's face it, Aunt Jenny isn't as pretty as Mom. What could he want?" Danny pondered.

"Danny! That's a horrible thing to say! Maybe Mr. Masters sees more than beauty in her. She's very intelligent, kind…"

"Probably has something he wants." Danny finished coldly. He rose from the chair. "I need some air."

Danny left the room followed by Tucker and Sam. Across the room, Jenny noticed Danny leave and excused herself from the adults and went after him.

"Danny? Danny, have I upset you?" Aunt Jenny caught up with the trio, motioning for them to sit down on the long oak bench in the main foyer.

"No…yes! I mean, Oh, I don't know!" Danny stammered angrily.

"I take it you don't approve of Mr. Masters?" she asked.

Danny sighed, slumping back onto the bench, only to have his elbow become transparent and slip into the wood.

"So, it's true. You are the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. I had a funny feeling about it, but when Vlad told me…"

"He told you! That rotten snake! He had no right! We had an agreement, he says nothing, I say nothing!" Danny's anger changed his calm blue eyes to a burning green.

"Danny please, not here, not now!" Sam's voice calmed as she grasped his upper arm in support.

"Dude, don't take it out on your Aunt Jenny. Save it for someone else." Tucker cautioned.

"Do you know…" Danny began only to be cut off by his aunt.

"About Vlad Masters who is Vlad Plasmius? Yes Danny, I know."

"Then how can you possibly…" Danny stopped himself short at the sight of the adults and Jazz coming down the hall.

"We'll finish the talk after dinner, I promise." Aunt Jenny smile, bending down and kissing Danny on the cheek. "I love you, Danny."

"Maybe we should get you all settled in before dinner. I think Danny could use a bit of rest." Aunt Jenny said the adults.

"Gotta give her due man, she's smooth." Tucker smiled.

"We all have a lot to catch up on, don't we, Daniel?" Vlad grinned, but not without sending a sharp red stinging volt of power up Danny's arm, but making it look like he just pinched his arm.

"Hey!" Danny shouted, rubbing his arm. "You're gonna pay for that, Uncle Vlad." Danny added nastily.

"None of that smart tone, young man or you won't go to the wedding." Jack warned his son.

"Gee, don't do me any favors." Danny moaned.

Chapter III

Dinner was very elegant and civil. Danny stayed very quiet throughout, excusing himself from conversation saying he was still worn out from the trip. What he didn't know that the beginnings of a very strong spell were slowly working their way into his mind and body. Vlad had made sure some of the potion he bought got into Danny's food and drink by way of telling the woman waiting on table that it was a vitamin supplement that he needed and gave his mother grief about, that and a hundred dollar bill to make sure he had access to everything the boy consumed over the next two days.

It was late when the party broke up and everyone parted way. Vlad was staying in one of the guest cottages, bragging that he was an old fashioned fellow at heart. Since the school was on break, it was very quiet and empty. Sam half heartedly agreed to share a room with Jaz who was determined to perk up her look if it killed her and Tucker and Danny shared a room down the hall.

Tucker was taking off his glasses and slipping into bed when he saw the familiar bright rings of light coming from the bed next to his.

"Danny, where are you going? It's almost eleven!"

"Gotta go talk to Aunt Jenny. This whole marriage thing stinks like last weeks Limburger Delight at school." Danny answered in a hushed voice as he opened the dormer window between their beds.

"Man, I hope you know what you're doing." Tucker warned.

"Just cover for me in case my folks decide to pop in." Danny begged, floating before the open window.

Tucker nodded with a deep sigh as Danny flew out the window and up along the outside of the building to the top floor. There was a small stone balcony and a pair of French doors that Danny could see through. He watched his aunt brushing out her long dark hair. He glided to the door and rapped on the window. Aunt Jenny looked over and dropped her hair brush, covering her mouth to keep from crying out in fright. She went over and opened the doors. Danny floated in and settled down in a chair next to the vanity where his aunt sat.

"Well, at least you have manners! Most ghosts wouldn't bother to knock."

"You are a lady, and uh…." He blushed as she bent over and kissed his forehead.

"And you're a very good boy. I'm glad to know you're using your powers for good."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Aunt Jenny. Why are you marrying Vlad Masters? He's a very evil man and I'm numero uno on his hit list."

Aunt Jenny looked as if she were going to cry. She got up and stepped out onto her small balcony, leaning her hands on the smooth stone railing. Danny got up and followed her outside.

"Danny, I don't want to marry Vlad Masters." she said with a tightness in her voice.

"Then why?" he pleaded as hovered just above the railing.

"Two very good ones. One of them is you."

Danny looked stunned.

"Look, Aunt Jenny I can take care of myself and as for…"

"Danny, please!" she groaned as she let herself drop into a nearby chair. "You are a very brave boy, but you are a boy! You're still a child playing in an adult arena. I made Vlad promise me once we were married and he got what he wanted he would stop taunting you and fighting you. You need to grow up and I want you to do it slowly."

"What about my Mom and Dad? He wants to kill my Dad so he can get Mom back and me as a package deal." Danny said hotly.

Aunt Jenny shook her head.

"He wouldn't agree to that. That doesn't stop me from warning your father…"

"He won't believe you! He considers Vlad Masters his best friend of all time! I'm not gonna stand by and watch him put my father into an early grave." Danny was at the boiling point and ready to fly to face his enemy when Aunt Jenny reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Danny, there's more to this."

"Oh the part about killing my Dad wasn't bad enough? What else does the big creep want?"

"The Salem Portal."

Danny looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"There's a working portal here?" he asked in a tiny voice, the words almost choking him.

"Yes," his aunt nodded. "The Salem Portal is a natural conduit between the Ghost World and our own. It's here on the school grounds. It seems that when I took the job as Headmistress I also took the job of the Portal Guardian."

"Wait, I'm getting confused here. I know you and my Dad have very opposite views about ghosts and all…" Danny began, but stopped as his aunt pulled him close to her. He found himself kneeling at her side and a warm and serene feeling washed over him as she stroked his snow white hair.

"Danny, my job gives me a chance to communicate and help ghosts when they are in trouble. Where I give aid and comfort, your father tears and rips them to pieces."

"No, he only hurts the bad ones." he half heartedly argued as he laid his head on his aunt's lap.

"You like this feeling, the peace? Well as the Guardian, it's my gift to help ones like you find some peace." She stopped touching him abruptly. "Vlad wants to stop me. He wants the Ghost Zone as his playground to bring pain and hurt to innocent beings."

Danny looked up at her with glowing green eyes filled with confusion and loss.

"Since the accident, this is the first time I've felt, felt…."

"Whole? Complete? At Peace with yourself?" she smiled as he nodded.

"I'm going to close the portal, Danny. It's the only way I can save those poor souls from Vlad's vengeful heart. If I don't, after I become his wife, I am bound to him and to obey him. Marriage vows are very powerful things to people like us. People with gifts of magic and ghostly abilities."

"But if you close the portal….this feeling…I want to feel this for the rest of my life." Danny pleaded, moving around to hug her from the back.

"My little love, you will always have this feeling as long as you have family who love you. Don't let Vlad fill you with hate. I can feel the hate in you. It's a small seed, but it will grow to the point where you will be no better than he is. Love, Danny. Love is the key to real power. Remember that." she said with a weary sigh. "Now, you'd better get back to bed. We'll talk again tomorrow."

Danny squeezed her tightly, as tightly as he could in his ghost form.

"Remember Danny, it was not an accident that made you what you are. It's a gift, use it wisely and you will make this world a better place."

"I'll try, Aunt, I promise. Goodnight." Danny sighed in her ear as he floated over the balcony and towards his bedroom window.

He was just above the window when he felt a cold hand reach out and grab him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him into the nearby grove of trees. His body flew free from the grip and slammed into a tree trunk. Danny slid down to the ground, his head spinning. A few moments on the ground cleared his vision enough for him to look up to see Vlad Plasmius floating above him.

"Isn't it past your ten o'clock curfew, child? What ever will I tell your father?"

"You won't be able to tell him anything with your jaw wired shut!" Danny growled as he charged towards his enemy again, only to have a spinning red orb slam him back in the same spot he'd been in.

"Daniel, when will you learn to stop wasting your energy trying to do things you can't possibly win at, like beat me?"

"I'm never gonna stop trying to bust you open until you stop trying to hurt my family, namely my Dad and Aunt Jenny." Danny growled, crouching as if ready to pounce.

"So that's where you came from? What did she tell you?"

"Didn't say much about you I didn't already know, but I'm not gonna let you take that portal away from her."

Vlad shook his head, throwing his arms up in the air.

"What am I going to do with you, child? Once again you are meddling in affairs that are none of your business. Your dear aunt and I are very much in love and…"

Danny shot up in the air only a few feet from Vlad and pointed an accusing finger at the specter.

"No, she doesn't love you! You don't love her, you love my Mom, remember? She's marrying you to protect me and my family. Love's a word you don't know the meaning of, Plasmius!"

Vlad crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

"Oh, and I suppose at the tender age of fourteen you've figured out what love is? They must have some interesting classes at that school of yours."

Danny fought back the rage he was feeling and swallowed it hard.

"Aunt Jenny has a special gift. She made me feel…."

"Oh, the Spirit Touch!" Plasmius clapped his hands slowly together. "My but Jenny is playing her hand hard and fast." He then floated to Danny and threw a strong arm around the teen's shoulder. "A mere tender touch and you feel the world mended? That's sweet child, very sweet, but not enough for beings like us. We are made of more than ectoplasm and light Daniel! You and I, we are the rarest of creatures, neither of this world or that and this is what you must come to terms with. Stop trying to fit in with those beneath you and I'll show you how to build a world of your own."

Danny fell silent as Vlad loosened his grip and pulled away, smiling.

_Another mental blow to the boy, this is his true weakness._

"Go to sleep, Daniel. Tonight is not the night for a battle of brawn but a battle of wills. I've won this round and many more to come. You are a prize too valuable for me to let go of, so good night child, I will see you in the morning."

With that, Plasmius disappeared, leaving Danny suddenly confused and weary. He floated back to his room to find Tucker fast asleep. He slipped into bed as he changed back to his normal form, wondering what Vlad had meant about a battle of wills, not knowing he was already loosing his.

Chapter IV

"Well, what shall we do today? Since the school is closed for vacation it's pretty quiet around here." Aunt Jenny smiled over breakfast with her family and friends.

"I've got to check out that portal. We could get some useful data on it, and maybe even bag a few baddies coming through!" Jack announced loudly, Jaz coughed with embarrassment, Danny just slumped in his chair.

"Dude, you look ragged. Are you sick?" Tucker asked with concern from across the table.

"Naw, I'm fine, I think. Just feel tired. I think I need some fresh air."

Danny muttered as he rose from his chair the moment Vlad Masters entered the room.

"Oh Daniel! Such the little gentleman! You don't need to stand on my account!" Vlad gushed.

"Man, I know I need some air!" Danny grumbled.

"Danny, sit back down, you've hardly touched your food. What's wrong hon?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know Mom, just feeling kinda run down." Danny sighed, picking at his food again.

"Maybe I should take him into town and have Dr. Spencer look at him." Aunt Jenny offered.

Danny waved off the idea.

"No, I'm fine. Honest. Had a long day yesterday and an even longer night." Danny said, giving Vlad a cold stare.

Aunt Jenny noticed the look and gave Vlad an uneasy glance herself. She rose from her chair and locked arms with Vlad.

"Would you all excuse us for a moment?" She asked.

"Don't be shy in front of us, you two lovebirds!" Jack grinned.

"If he kisses her, I am going to hurl." Danny warned. Tucker, Jaz and Sam scooted their chairs away from Danny as Vlad and Jenny left the room.

"What are you up to?" Jenny demanded as she closed the doors to her office.

"My dear, I have no idea…" Vlad protested.

"You confronted Danny last night, didn't you?"

"Not confronted so much as had a late night chat with the boy."

"This is to stop, now!" she ordered. Vlad wrapped his arms around her as he changed to Vlad Plasmius.

"No one, not even a future wife tells Vlad Plasmius what he may or may not do." He growled, tossing her into a nearby chair.

"Danny means the world to me. He's an innocent child caught up in a madman's fantasy. It's not fair." Jenny sighed unhappily.

"Once I have control of the Salem Portal things will be better, you'll see. He will see that my way is the only way."

Jenny shook her head.

"Vlad, we've been over this a thousand times! I will not allow you to corrupt that boy! I'll lock down the portal before I let that happen, then where will you be?"

Vlad floated over to her and bent down, his malevolent red eyes glowing.

"A widower, my dear. I've come to far now to let you and your idealistic patter stop me, you or that baby in the black jumpsuit! So let's go on with the game and do this the easy way."

A heavy sadness came over Jenny that made Vlad grin. He changed back to Masters and offered his hand to her.

"Come along now, our guests are waiting."

"Jack and Maddie want to see the portal. I don't see the harm." Jenny said letting Vlad help her to her feet.

"Fine, we'll all go down!" Vlad agreed. Jenny broke away from him, crying.

"I hope someday when Danny is older and wiser he shatters your world to pieces."

Vlad went to her side and offered an handkerchief.

"I'm afraid, my dear it will be the other way around. As long as the boy lets his weakness for good stand in his way, I will always be the one victorious."

Jenny pulled herself together and took a deep breath.

"Don't be so sure, Vlad. There's a lot to be said for the purity and courage of a fourteen year old boy."

"Sorry we were away so long, what with the wedding tomorrow, Jenny is getting a little nervous." Vlad apologized as they re-entered the room.

Danny put down his fork.

"Well, I finished by breakfast like you asked Mom and I really need that air break." Danny sneered the last part at the sight of Masters again.

"You kids go on out and we'll let you know what we've decided." Jenny said as Sam, Tucker and Danny left the room.

"Be careful Daniel. There are malevolent spirits at work on these grounds." Vlad said, trying to sound concerned.

Danny stopped and turned to face his enemy.

"Oh, I'm not worried, Mr. Masters. You're not on the grounds at the moment are you? You're inside, I'm going out."

"Danny!" Maddie called out after him.

"Oh, he's such a little scamp!" Vlad laughed, but inside he churned with anger at Danny's cheap shot.

"Dude, you keep that up and you'll be grounded through the year 2017!" Tucker warned from the door as Danny blew past him and Sam.

"I can't help it! Something is wrong here. My Aunt Jenny is being blackmailed into marrying that major creepasourus!" Danny nearly spat the words out.

"Hey, hey calm down. We're your best friends, remember? Tell us what's going on?" Sam offered, sitting down on the large granite step and motioning for Danny and Tucker to join her.

"In a nutshell, Vlad wants the portal to control and he's marrying my aunt to get it. Also a deal of protection for me and my family and we all know how long that'll last."

"Won't make it long enough to cut the cake, I'd say." Tucker affirmed. Danny nodded.

"Well Danny Fenton isn't going to watch his favorite aunt marry that jerk." Danny said with a deep inner strength.

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked.

"You know that part when the minister asks if any has an objection? Well this is one Fenton who's gonna object loud and strong."

"Danny, who's gonna take a fourteen year old boy seriously?" Sam questioned.

"Who indeed, Daniel?"

The trio turned their heads to see Masters standing on the landing above them. Danny felt the hot flames of hate burning inside of him and apparently so did Masters.

Vlad stepped down and stood in front of the kids, his attention squarely on Danny.

"Don't start something that you can't finish, child or I will make sure you pay with every breath you take."

Danny was about to jump up, when he heard his parents coming.

"I can't wait to see this portal! Imagine a portal with no ecto-filtration system!" Jack beamed as he headed towards the RV to get some equipment.

"Jack! No ghost catching allowed!" Jenny called after him. He stopped and looked like he was about to pout.

"Jack, the ghosts who use this portal have done so in safety for ages. You can take all the readings and measurements you want but do not interfere with their coming and going."

Maddie could tell this conversation was going south very quickly. She jumped between the siblings.

"Now lets not get that debate going again. Jack, you have your science and Jenny you have your nature. Let's just leave it at that for now." Mattie squeezed Jack's arm and smiled. "Hon, let's just have a look and we can save the debates for the holidays when Vlad and Jenny come to visit."

"Next thing you know they'll be coming to my house for tea!" Sam groaned.

Vlad smiled as he went to Jenny and took her arm.

"Oh Maddie, you always knew the right thing to say at the right time!"

"C'mon everyone. It's a nice day and the walk will do us all good." Jenny said with a bright smile that camouflaged her sadness.

They all walked down a long gravel path to the edge of the school property where a brook flowed quietly. A wooden bridge passed over the brook and on the side of the foundation was a locked iron door. Jenny produced the key from the pocket of her green jacket and opened the door.

The space inside was bigger than the outside let on.

"Wow, distorted dimensional phasing, I like it!" Tucker said with geekish glee.

The room glowed a soft greenish blue as a mist circled over a dark pool in the center of the room.

"Well, here it is, the Salem Portal."

The adults all marveled at the sight and Jack and Maddie quickly set up their detection equipment. Danny leaned against a cold damp wall, the darkness hiding the ghost breath coming from his mouth.

"I feel like I'm being suffocated in here! The ghost activity is so concentrated, so dense you could cut it with a knife."

Danny didn't notice Masters coming up in back of him until he spoke low and cool.

"I know what you're feeling Daniel. I felt the same way the first time I stepped in here. It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?"

Danny could only nod in agreement as he doubled over with a chill.

"S, s, so c, c, cold!"

"Yes, the first time I came here I thought I would freeze to death. Let me take you outside. This is no place for a novice."

"Vlad, is there anything wrong?" Maddie asked as she set up a camera.

"No, no, poor Daniel has just caught a chill. I'm taking him outside to warm up." Vlad answered as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around Danny's shoulders and guided him back to the door with Sam and Tucker in tow only to have Masters shut the door in their faces.

"Gee, I can take a hint." Sam said blandly.

Vlad slowly guided Danny a few feet away from the door until he found a bench near the brook in the direct sunlight. Danny sat down and sighed in the warmth of the sun.

"Thank you. I'm surprise you didn't stand by and just watch me turn into a ghostcicle."

"Honestly Daniel, if I wished you any real harm, it would have happened long ago."

"Why do I feel the cold and everyone else doesn't?" Danny asked, honestly looking for an answer.

"It's a very concentrated area, not like the Ghost Zone which is unknown in size and able to house who knows how many ghosts, this place is small…"

"The smaller the size of the area, the colder it gets. That makes sense." Danny agreed. Vlad smiled with a honest pleasure.

"Very good Daniel, very good! You see what you can understand when you open your mind to all possibilities." Vlad leaned back and looked up into the sky. "You know child, I don't want to hurt you, I only want to help you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Danny replied, looking up at the sky as well. Vlad took note of the smile on Danny's face.

"Like it up there, don't you? Being free, flying through the air faster than any bird and even some planes. When I first flew, I thought it was the most wonderful thing ever! Then I always came back to the reason I could fly and I was filled with such a rage it took the fun out of it."

Danny cast his eyes back down to earth with a frown.

"You've become an outcast in your own hometown. No matter what you try to do, someone is there to point and blame the Ghost Boy for the problem. It doesn't have to be that way, Daniel! You can beat them all! Don't limit yourself to the ground when you can soar above the mundane squalor of this existence." Vlad smile, seeing the weariness in the boy's face. He removed his jacket from around Danny's shoulders and got up and walked away. He turned and looked at Danny, enjoying the doubt he had just planted.

"Be the master of your fate Daniel, not someone's puppet."

_Unless the puppet master is me!_

Chapter V

The next day was filled with activity for the adults with the last minute plans for the wedding that evening while the kids just hung around and waited to be dragged off to run this errand or that. No one but Sam and Tucker seemed to notice the growing weariness Danny was showing.

"Dude, Aunt Jenny and Vlad will be back from their honeymoon by the time you finish dressing."

Danny heaved a heavy sigh as he dropped down into a chair. His shirt was only half buttoned and his bow tie hanging around his neck like a rag. The black tux jacket flung over the chair was a bit rumbled. Tucker shrugged and helped Danny finish dressing.

"What's going on with you? Every day you seem to get, I don't know…"

"Weaker, sleepier?" came Sam's voice from the doorway. Both the boys smiled to see her in fetching dress of dark lavender and gray. "How's the dress? Pretty enough to keep the folks at bay and still keep my Goth Girl happy."

"You look terrific Sam." Danny sighed with little enthusiasm as he dropped down on the bed.

"Oh no, not again! This is the fourth time you've tried to doze off on me!" Tucker bemoaned as Sam entered the room and helped pull Danny up to a sitting position.

"This isn't travel lag or the flu. Tucker, someone's done something to Danny."

"A spell? But Danny's part ghost. What kinda spell could affect him like this?" Tucker wondered.

"Well, as for me the smart money is on Plasmius. Only he could have the resources to do something like this." Sam said sternly, going into the bathroom and coming back with a cold washcloth she pressed on Danny's face. "It all comes down to that business with the portal. Vlad knows Danny will try to stop the wedding…"

"So he's gone and doped our boy up! That's cold, even for him!"

"Gotta finish getting dressed. Gonna stop this wedding…" Danny said with a bit more energy. He took the cloth off his face and gave Sam a smile.

"Thanks Sam. You always know the right thing to do."

"Hey, that's what I do best. Keep you two out of trouble. Now common guys, we got a wedding to stop."

The chapel of the school was on the first floor of the admin building in the west wing. It was small, but beautifully decorated with flowers and candles. Soft music played in the background as the school minister entered from his office in back of the chapel. Maddie sat a front pew with Tucker and Sam while Danny and Jazz took their places in front of the wooden altar.

Danny gripped the small silver tray that held the rings tightly. He was feeling not only tired, but uneasy as if something ominous were about to snatch at him. He failed to turn as the music changed to the Wedding March and Jack came down the aisle holding his sister by the arm. Vlad took his place next to Danny and smiled down on the boy.

"I must admit, for the first time she does look radiant, almost a beauty to match your mother."

Danny wobbled slightly, his head spinning. Vlad gave him a puzzled look. He shrugged it off as maybe the dosing of the spell was too high for someone of Danny's slight build.

Jack stopped next to Vlad and gave his college buddy a pat on the shoulder.

"Take care of my girl, Vlad."

The minister cleared his throat.

"This is a most wonderful occasion. Who gives this woman in matrimony?"

"I do, Jack Fenton, her brother!" Jack announced loud enough for the whole campus to hear. He turned to Jenny and gave her a kiss on the cheek through her veil. "I love ya, sis. No matter how different our ghost work is."

"Jack!" Maddie hissed to get his attention. When he turned, she motioned for him to come sit next to her which he did.

Vlad took Jenny's hand and whispered.

"Almost home, my dear."

"Jack, she looks so beautiful in Great Grandma Fenton's gown." Maddie sighed.

"If there is anyone who feels these two may not be joined for any reason, speak now or forever hold your piece." the minister said.

"C'mon Danny!" Sam urged under her breath.

"I, I , I…" Danny began, his hands trembling.

"Is there something you wish to say, young man?" the minister asked with concern.

"She, can't…she can't….what is happening to me!" Danny yelled as the tray with the rings fell from his hands and he dropped to his knees.

Before anyone could move, a glow of dark blue light filled the chapel with a cold wind that blew the doors open and sent flowers scattering about.

Everyone turned to see what was at the door, but the light was such they had to shade their eyes. A figure of a tall thin man in his late forties walked slowly up the aisle, giving off a malevolence that was palatable. He stopped a couple of aisles back from the front. Lifting his face the candles in the chapel re-lit and the wind stopped. The man wore evening clothes from the early twentieth century with a purple lined cape that touched the floor. He carried a long staff with a needle like crystal at the top. His eyes flashed blood red and his voice was cold and smooth as a pond at midnight.

"I am Zotar the Magnificent. I have come for my son."

Maddie pulled a small Fenton Ecto- Evaluator from her purse and pushed buttons madly.

"Jack, this manifestation is at least a Level Ten magnitude."

"What do you want here? We are performing a wedding." the minister said with a shaking voice.

"Friend of yours?" Jenny asked in an accusing voice.

Vlad looked as stunned as everyone else.

"I have nothing to do with this! I, I swear!"

"This matter has nothing to do with any of you. I have come for the boy." Zotar said holding out his hand in Danny's direction.

"No, not Danny! Not my little brother!" Jazz cried out, tossing her bouquet aside and heading to shield her brother only to have Zotar fling a playing card at her which exploded at her feet, knocking her to the floor.

"Jazz!" Maggie cried out as she tried to rush to her daughter's side, but a handful of what looked like harmless confetti turned into a force field around everyone except for Danny. No once could do anything but watch in horror at what happened next.

"So, my boy, you have finally transmigrated back to this world, have you? I have waited nigh on to one hundred years for you, trapped on this plane of existence, but now you are here." Zotar said to Danny who fought to regain his footing. He was in a bad situation. Unable to Go Ghost in front of the family and too weak to concentrate. This ghost knew the perfect time to strike.

"I, I'm not your son. I'm Danny Fenton."

"Maybe this time around. You've played a good game of hide from your father's wraith, but the time for hiding is over. We must finish our show and you must accept your role in the performance."

"No! I'm not your son! J, J, Jack Fenton is my father," Danny gasped, hanging on to his reality. "I was born in Amity Park in 1990."

"You were born in New York, 1890."

The looks on Vlad and Jenny's faces relayed everyone's worse fears. A ghost had come through the portal seeking a lost son and somehow Danny seemed to fit the bill.

"Vlad, do something!" Jenny cried, banging on the barrier that separated her and Danny by mere feet.

"I couldn't break this barrier as Plasmius. Something has gone horribly wrong with my plan!" he pondered.

"You think!" she yelled at him.

"Hang on son, I'm not letting some slick card playing ghost grab you!" Jack cried out as he pulled out a small Fenton Ecto-Scaling Knife and tried with it's glowing blade to cut through the shield. After a few passes the blade exploded and Jack quickly dropped the implement.

"Guess it's back to the old drawing board for that one." he mused.

"You've grown stronger, Andrew. A good quality when harnessed properly."

"I, I'm not Andrew, I'm Danny, Danny Fenton and I'm not going with you!" Danny cried out as the sweat ran down his face. He was on his feet, gripping the post that framed the pulpit of the chapel.

Zotar nodded.

"The first part of the spell has been cast, the second must be set in the flesh." He pointed the long staff at Danny. "There will be no more running, no more escape. Your fate is sealed to mine and we will finish what we have started."

A quick flash of green of Danny's eyes faded. The ghost sent a telepathic message to Danny that Danny Phantom acknowledged. He took a step backwards, clutching his hands tightly together.

"I won't do it! I won't touch it!"

"We are wasting precious time! Enough of your emotional outbursts! So like your mother…" Zotar muttered.

"Fight him, Daniel, fight him like you would me." Vlad muttered with genuine concern.

"I feel so sick, someone help me!"

"Now, you come to me and we will leave these people in peace or I swear I'll destroy this place and everyone in it."

Danny felt his mind shatter at this threat. He took one lasting look at his parents distressed faces, then to Sam and Tucker.

"Find me guys, please?" his voice was tiny and beaten.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll save you, we promise." Sam said with a tear in her voice.

Taking a deep, ragged breath, Danny stepped forward, blocking out the muffled protests of his family. He stopped just a couple of feet from Zotar who pointed the glowing tip of the staff at him. Danny gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he reached out and touched the tip of the sharp stone with his forefinger. A blue white light ran up his arm as he cried out in pain and dropped like a stone to the floor.

Zotar spun the long staff and it collapsed down to a rod of three inches in length that he tucked into a pocket. Holding out his hands, he levitated Danny's unconscious form and scooped him into his arms.

"It's time to go home, my son." he said with a flash of black blue light and a swirl of playing cards that came from nowhere, they were gone.

The force field that held everyone was shattered. Maddie rushed to Jazz who was just coming around.

"I take it, Dr. Fenton that the wedding is off?" the minister asked meekly only to watch Jenny run down the aisle and out the doors.

"Danny!" she cried into the night sky.

Chapter VI

"So, you swear you had no idea this was going to happen?" Aunt Jenny said coldly to Vlad in her office. They had changed from their wedding attire back to day clothes. It had been only an hour since Danny had been spirited away and Jenny wanted to get to the bottom of it all.

"This is what happened and I swear it's the truth," Vlad said wearily.

"I went to the Ghost Zone to a ghost named Calus. Runs a spell shop there. I purchased a spell to muddle young Daniel's mind enough so he could not protest the marriage, that's all!"  
"I don't know how I can trust you, first the portal, now this!"

"I make no apology for who I am, but I want Daniel to train for myself and my own goals. I've spent the last several months breaking that child down! Why on earth would I turn around and hand him over to some third rate magician?" Vlad let his lean frame sink into the deep recesses of the chair.

"Must have been a piggy back spell." Jenny said as she rubbed her forehead. Sam and Tucker entered the room.

"Piggy back?" Vlad echoed.

"Yes, apparently this Calus fellow tacked on a control spell to your spell to aid Zotar. What we need is information on this Zotar."

"Sam and I can help," Tucker offered. "We'll go to the library and research till our eyes pop, anything to save Danny."

Jenny opened her arms and the two rushed over to her.

"Danny is fortunate to have such loyal friends, and so am I."

"We thought you should know, Danny's dad is planning a major offensive on the Salem Portal."

Vlad jumped from his chair in anger.

"That fat fool! He'll ruin everything!"

"For once, Vlad, I agree with you. He'll take his anger out on innocent ghosts. We've got to keep Jack and Maddie busy until we find where Danny is, then we can plan an all out assault."

"How? Man I've never seen Danny's folks this worked up!" Tucker asked.

"You two get Jazz to drive you into town, Tucker, you check the library, Sam, check the historical center. There's a reason he's here at this time. Call me as soon as you have anything, now go." Aunt Jenny ordered almost in a military fashion.

"Aunt Jenny? We're really scared for Danny." Sam whispered as she embraced them both tightly.

"We'll save him, both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. We don't have a moment to spare, go."

Sam and Tucker left the room in a dead run to track down Jazz.

"What do we do about Jack and Maddie? I know they won't listen to me." Jenny sighed. Vlad smiled wickedly, as he took her hand and kissed it.

"I know a ghost that Jack will listen to." Vlad said as two black bands of light changed him to Vlad Plasmius. "I can't quite believe I'm doing this, but I too have a stake in Daniel, although my motives would be called most sinister."

Jenny's face lit up with a mischievous smile.

"You're going to lead Jack and Maddie on a wild goose chase! Oh Vlad, you are brilliant!"

"But of course! I knew you would see me in a better light, in time!" he said as he disappeared.

"Jack, we don't have time to go all the way back home for the extra equipment! Who knows what that sinister fiend is doing to our baby!" Maddie moaned in the drivers seat of the Fenton RV.

"Blowing that portal to bits will rouse his attention." Jack said angrily from the back of the RV. It was there that Vlad made his appearance.

"Loose something, Fenton old man?" Vlad asked nastily. Jack bumped his head on an overhead cabinet as he looked up.

"The Wisconsin Ghost! What are you doing here!"

"Oh just gloating over the fact that my good friend was able to snatch that snot nosed brat of yours right before your very eyes!"

"Hey, there's nothing snot nosed about Danny!" Jack defended.

"What do you know about our son?" Maddie demanded.

Vlad tried to keep his emotions in check when it came to Maddie Fenton.

"I know everything! Why he was snatched away and maybe even where he is now." Vlad teased.

Jack picked up his Fenton Spirit Sharp Shooter Rifle from the rack next to him and pointed straight at Vlad.

"Take us to him…now!"

"Oh dear, how do I get myself into the predicaments!" Vlad bemoaned with great exaggeration. "Very well, Jack Fenton, Ghost Hunter Extraordinaire, I will take you to your son!" Vlad slipped into the passenger seat next to Maddie and grinned wolfishly. "You drive, I'll give directions."

Chapter VII

"What are we looking for?" Jazz asked pulling up to the Salem Heights Historical Society. "We struck out at the library. It's nearly closing time."

"Aunt Jenny thinks that ghost is linked to the town somehow. The Librarian said that Mrs. Porter could help us." Sam said getting out of Aunt Jenny's blue sedan.

They entered the old Victorian house that played host to the Historical Center. A white haired lady in a blue print dress met them at the door.

"You must be the children Connie told me about from the library."

"Yes ma'am. We need some help in finding out any information you may have on someone called Zotar the Magnificent?" Tucker asked with hope in his voice.

The old woman's eyes grew wide.

"Have you seen him? He haunts the town, you know."

"No, we didn't know. I know this is gonna sound nuts, but he showed up at my aunt's wedding and kidnapped my brother." Jazz explained.

"Come with me, I believe I have what you're looking for." Mrs. Porter said leading them into the reading room. There were papers and books laid out for them.

"Everything you need to know is there. Please read it and leave as quickly as you can. I don't want any trouble from him. He's a very powerful ghost." Mrs. Porter said with sorrow as she closed the door behind them.

The three knuckled down and in a matter of minutes found what they were looking for.

"Ok, seems our boy Zotar is a home boy." Tucker said, typing information into the laptop computer they'd taken with them from the school. "Born right here in Salem Heights. His real name was Jonathan McCarren. He left town at sixteen and made a name for himself in the theater as a magician."

"Got something here Tuck," Sam added, pouring over a book. "He married in 1888 in New York, he was playing at the Palace Theatre, headlining. Top of his game. Hummm…wife died in 1893. There was a son, Andrew."

Jazz screwed up her face in disgust over what she read.

"What is it, Jazz?" Tucker asked.

"Well, he had come home in 1914, for a benefit for the Salem Heights Academy. He was doing a show in the old Colonial Theatre when there was a fire. Everyone got out except for his son, Andrew who perished in the fire. Apparently after that, he never performed again and died ten years late in an insane asylum."

"That's horrible!" Tucker echoed.

"You think that's horrible, take a look at this picture," Sam said grimly, pushing an old tin-type photo to the center of the table.

"Good grief, that's Danny!" Jazz cried out.

"Nope, that's Zotar and his son Andrew, taken the day before the fire. Common, we gotta get this information back to Aunt Jenny and quick." Sam said looking at the brown toned photo of the ghost and a young boy who was the spitting image of Danny Fenton.

Chapter VIII

For the first time in nearly three days, Danny woke with a clear head. He pulled himself up to a sitting position as he adjusted his eyes to the darkened room.

"Where am I?" he wondered to himself as he slowly got to his feet. Taking a deep breath, he felt the warm white bands of light encircle him as he changed to Danny Phantom.

"Gotta be a way outta here."

He flew straight up looking around, then through a wall that opened to a large room that he registered as a theatre. He stopped for a moment, hovering above the empty stage, the only light available was from a grand stained glass dome over the audience section. Danny was grateful it was a full moon and the light filtered through the old dirty glass. On closer inspection he noticed the damage to the old building. The smell of charred wood still hung in the air like a heavy incense.

Deciding quickly his best escape route, Danny headed quickly for the stained glass dome only to be stopped by a burning dark blue bolt of energy that wrapped itself around his chest. Danny screamed in pain, the bolts were cold and sharp as he felt himself being pulled back down to the stage where he landed with a hard thump. The bolts quickly faded and he tried to get to his feet, only to collapse to the floor again. He fought to stay conscious, knowing it was his only chance to escape from this place. He felt a sharp pain like a stick in the middle of his back.

"Very impressive Andrew! This form you've taken is amazing, but without control it can be very dangerous."

Danny felt a cold hand grab his upper arm and flip him on his back where he was able to look at Zotar.

It all came back to him like a lightning bolt. The church, that man, the needle….

"What do you want from me?" Danny demanded hotly.

Zotar took out the small rod and spun it around until it was the tall staff again with the glowing crystal needle again. He pointed the tip under Danny's chin.

"Don't ever take that tone with me again."

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever is wrong with you, but I wanna go home and now!" Danny demanded, staring the magician down, but there was something about the dark, cold blue glow of his eyes that made him turn his head away. Zotar smiled, pulling the staff away.

"You acknowledge real power. That is good. You never did when you were alive."

"Could you please tell me what this is all about?" Danny asked quietly, pulling himself up to a sitting position, but still avoiding eye contact.

"Hummm….either you've become a genuine actor or you really don't remember," Zotar pondered. "You don't remember the benefit we put on for the school here in town?"

Danny shook his head.

"How do you expect me to remember something that happened nearly a hundred years before I was born?"

"Because you were there. The show was splendid as always. I was at the peak of my showmanship." Zotar recalled, a shimmer of dark blue about him as he levitated a few feet above the stage. "We were starting the Spirit Cabinet Act. I had just placed you under a deep hypnosis and you were bound and gagged in the cabinet that had just been locked. One of the on stage torches caught a curtain on fire and the place went up like tinder in a fireplace. A sandbag fell from the rafters, glancing me on the head. When I awoke, I was in the hospital and they told me they couldn't save you. You burned to death in that fire." Zotar's voice trailed off.

"That's horrible." Danny whispered in awe.

"Yes, it was, but that's all in the past now. You are finally back and tomorrow night we will re-create that show and then the world that Zotar the Magnificent is back!"

Danny smiled a sick smile as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Well, Mr. Zotar, I'm sorry for what happened to your son and all, but if you think for one moment that I'm gonna replace him, you're a more seriously crazed up fruit loop than Vlad Plasmius! On a good day at that!"

Danny tightened his fists and concentrated, the white circles surrounding him, changing him back to Danny Fenton.

"Hey, if Danny Phantom can't get outta here, Danny Fenton is sure gonna find a way!" He started to walk towards the edge of the stage to hop off into the orchestra pit, when another of Zotar's dark blue bolts caught him by the ankle and he was pulled back to where he'd been. Zotar dropped back down to the stage floor. Reaching down, he picked Danny up with one gloved fist and held him above his head.

"This foolishness will cease now! I didn't want us to be like this, like we were before, but you leave me no choice." Zotar's tone was cold and dark, making Danny shutter with fear. With his free hand, Zotar waved for a dusty high back chair to scoot to the stage. He tossed Danny roughly into it. Reaching under the folds of his cape, he pulled out a brilliant gold pocket watch which opened both front and back with the push of a button. An old forgotten tune played on it as Zotar leaned close to Danny, spinning the watch from it's chain.

"You remember the tune, don't you, my son? It was the one your dear mother would sing to you at night. Let it fill you as it did then."

Danny closed his eyes against the shine of the gold, but he could not shut his mind to the tune. Over and over it played, boring it's way into his brain like a diamond tip drill, deeper and deeper, until he couldn't find the will to resist and he opened his eyes.

"Look deeply into the workings of the watch, Andrew. You always were fascinated by it. It is a common tool for both of us, your submission to me and my control over you. You are Andrew McCarren, you always were."

Zotar nodded at the sullen look on Danny's face and the glaze over his normally sparkling blue eyes. He put the watch back into his pocket and stood over the boy.

"What is you name, boy?"

"Andrew McCarren." Danny's voice replied quietly.

"Who is Danny Fenton?"

"I don't know."

"Who is this Danny Phantom?"

"I, I don't…know." Danny stammered and he slumped in the chair deep in a hypnotic sleep.

Chapter IX

The call from Aunt Jenny made the Fentons abandon their wild goose chase and head back to the school, but to Jack's irritation for letting the Wisconsin Ghost get away.

"I beat him once, I'll beat him again! Next time I see his sorry cape clad self floating…." Jack fumed as they gathered in Jenny's office. Sam, Tucker and Jaz filled everyone in on what they found.

"That's insane! That poor dead boy can't look that much like Danny to…" Maddie's words caught in her throat when Jaz showed her a copy of the picture they'd seen at the historical society.

"Jack! Look at this! He is Danny!"

"Great Globs of Ecto-Goo! That is Danny!"

"No, it's not!" Jaz exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "That ghostly guy thinks he's his son, not Danny!"

"Everyone, please calm down!" Aunt Jenny ordered. "We'll get nowhere if cool heads don't prevail. I have a feeling that Zotar's ghost is tied to the Salem Portal somehow."

Jenny looked up to he left at Vlad who had been silent the whole time.

"Vlad, we must close the portal down." she announced.

"No! You can't do that!" both Vlad and Jack said in unison.

"We have no choice. I have a theory that if we shut down the portal, we shut Zotar down enough for capture." Jenny said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "I hate the capture of spirits, for research or other reasons, but Danny's life is at stake and that comes first for me."

"Then we have to do it now!" Maddie demanded rising from her chair, only to have both Jack and Vlad sit her back down.

"Much as I hate to admit it, this is my sister's field of expertise." Jack submitted quietly.

"I must also agree with Jack on this, Maddie." Vlad smiled.

"And we all know that's making him one sick dude." Tucker snickered to Sam.

"I think the best thing is to split into two teams," Aunt Jenny announced, taking the lead. "Maddie and Jack, you'll be in charge of capturing the ghost while Vlad and I will shut down that portal."

"What about us?" Sam asked, not wanting to be left out when Danny was at stake.

"You three kids are going to go with the Fentons. If Danny's under a spell, I'm counting on you to break it long enough to get him out of there."

"And where exactly are we going? Danny could be anywhere." Maddie asked.

"He'll be at the old Colonial Theatre at the edge of the old main street. After the fire in 1914 there was no interest in re-building, so the building has stood empty. Recently there's been a lot of interest in restoring it. I knew about the fire, but not what exactly happened on that night."

"Let's go then." Maddie urged. Jack shook his head and bent down to talk to his wife.

"Honey, this is gonna take some time to plan. We've got to go over the plans of the building, figure out our weaponry…"

"Jack, my baby is being held against his will by that monster!" Maddie was on the verge of tears. Jaz went over and hugged her mom tightly.

"Dad's right. We've got to plan this right, we may only get one shot at this…did I just say Dad's right? Hummm, a first for my journal!"

"Alright then, I suggest we all turn in for the night. It's going to be a long day and night coming." Aunt Jenny sighed, sitting down at her desk as everyone but Vlad filed out.

"You can't close the portal! Do you have any idea how long I've searched for a portal with those properties?" Vlad argued.

"Sorry Vlad, but the deal is off. My nephew is in peril of his life and I won't let your selfishness stop me from saving him."

"Maybe there's a way we can save him without closing the portal?" Vlad offered.

"No, it's gonna be shut down, period."

Vlad growled with anger at his loss. Jenny smiled.

"Years of research, gone like that!" he said snapping his fingers.

"I'm sure you'll find another portal for you ambitions." she said, suppressing a yawn.

"How does one close a portal?"

"As easily as making a wish, you'll see."

The next day seemed to fly by faster than time could account for. It was fortunate that Jack had stored away so much extra ghost hunting and capture equipment in the RV, they would need every bit of it that night.

"So, we're all on channel 5 on the radios, right?" Jenny asked as everyone checked their handsets outside of the administration building. It was nearly seven in the evening. Jaz's research showed the benefit started at eight, so to keep the element of surprise they knew they had to move quickly.

"Keep your channels open so we each know what the other is doing. As soon as we get the word from Jack, Vlad and I will close the portal and come to you. It's only a few minutes drive from the theatre to the park on the edge of the school property. Remember, no matter what you see or hear keep a cool head, we've only got this one shot," Jenny took a deep breath, "If all goes well, we'll be a family once more. Good luck and happy hunting."

She and Vlad got into her car while everyone else piled into the RV.

A few short minutes later, the RV pulled up in front of the old theatre.

"I'd say this place has seen better days." Sam mused, getting out of the RV.

"Ok kids, you know what to do, but please be careful!" Maddie grabbed Sam and Tucker and squeezed them tightly.

"Common Tucker, let's go around the back." Sam said as she and Tucker ran down the littered strewn alley and disappeared around the corner. There were no windows, only the old stage door. They slowly made their way up the dried wood staircase. Sam tried the door.

"Stuck, it won't budge." she grunted as she pulled with all her might.

"Sam?"

"Tucker, what?"

Tucker reached over and twisted the old knob and pushed in. The door opened with begrudging groan. He flashed a bright smile only to have Sam pull his red beret down over his eyes.

"No one likes a wise guy Tucker, especially a geeky one."

"But this ones has the Fenton Spectral Radar." Tucker slipped off his backpack and pulled the implement out. It was the size of a cell phone with a small radar screen in the center. He turned it on and it picked up two blips immediately.

"That's them, Zotar and Danny," Tucker whispered in the dark.

"That ham Zotar is probably the one on stage, where is Danny?" Sam asked straining to see the small screen.

"Over that way, probably one of the dressing rooms. The floor plans of this place showed the headliner's dressing rooms right off the stage."

"Then let's do this before I chicken out." she sighed.

"You? Sam the Barbarian? You're not afraid of anything." Tucker wondered quietly as they slowly went along guiding their way with a Fenton Infrared Flashlight.

"I'm scared more for Danny than myself."

"Ditto that girl." Tucker agreed.

They moved slowly along, careful not to knock over any stray blocks of wood or objects that littered the back wall of the theatre. They reached the backstage area and were able to catch just a glimpse of Zotar's glowing blue silhouette on the stage alone, moving objects about with his ghost powers.

Tucker motioned for Sam to follow and they made their way down the corridor that was the backstage wing. They stopped and checked every charred doorway to look for Danny when they finally found a door with a glowing gold star on it.

"Pay dirt." Tucker said, turning off the flashlight and hooking it onto his belt. Slowly, they entered the room. There were candles about giving off a ghostly light. Across the room a figure sat at a dressing table.

"Danny!" Sam cried out, only to cover her own mouth.

Danny sat at the table, staring into the large round mirror mounted to the table. Tucker and Sam slowly made their way to him and stood on either side of him. Waving his hand in front of Danny's face, Tucker let out a low whistle.

"Man, he's on another planet!"

Sam leaned in on Danny and grabbed the lapels of the outdated evening suit he now wore.

"Danny, snap out of it!" It's Sam and Tucker, c'mon Danny, we gotta get you outta here!"

Danny's eyes closed.

"I don't know Danny. I'm Andrew McCarren."

"Oh man! We didn't count on this." Sam said grabbing the radio from Tucker's backpack.

"This is Sam. We've found Danny, but we have a problem."

"What's the problem Sam?" Aunt Jenny's voice came back with a heavy static crackle.

"Danny's under some kind of spell. He thinks he's Andrew McCarren and we can't budge him."

"Kids, you stay with Danny. Just sit tight." Jack Fenton's authorative voice came over the radio.

"Got it Mr. F. We sit tight, over."

"This is getting better by the second." Tucker groaned.

"Andrew, Andrew it's nearly time for the show to start." Zotar's voice called from the hall.

"Oh no! He's starting the show early! We gotta hide!" Sam squeaked looking around. She pointed to an old musty slightly charred trunk on the other side of the room.

Sam dove into the trunk and pulled Tucker in behind him.

"Sam, I hate to tell you this, but I'm claustrophobic."

"Shhhhhhh, and get your elbow out of my ear!"

Zotar entered the room, his full power flowing about him as he approached Danny. He laid a gloved hand on Danny's shoulder and the shock caused Danny to gasp.

"Andrew, it's time."

Danny slowly rose from the chair. Zotar put both hands on the boy's shoulders as they walked out of the room.

"Everything will be fine this time Andrew, I promise you. Then we will go on together, the greatest magic act ever!"

Popping their heads from out of the trunk, Tucker took a deep breath.

"Can't really imagine Danny headlining in Las Vegas, can you?"

"Hardly." Sam muttered as she pulled out the radio.

"They're moving towards the center of the stage. All we can do is wait for a break, it's all yours now."

"Thanks Sam, we'll take it from here." Jenny voice broke in and out.

"Jack, are you in position, they're heading for the stage."

"We're in the back of the lobby." Maddie replied.

"Let me know as soon as you make your move, that's when I'll close the portal. With any luck we can shut down his power flow and make your job easier."

"I just don't want Danny to get hurt." Maddie's worried voice replied.

"Leave that to the kids. Is Jazz waiting in the van out back?"

"I'm here Aunt Jenny." Jazz answered.

"Remember, no matter what, get Danny in that van and drive to the school, go to my office and lock the doors and don't open those doors until you get the all clear from me."

"Common Tucker, let's get closer." Sam urged, grabbing his hand.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Wait here until I call for you." Zotar instructed Danny as they stood off stage.

A brilliant white spotlight came on center stage. With the wave of his hand, Zotar the Magnificent strode out onto the stage to the applause of a full house, though there was no one there.

Jack and Maddie made their way into the auditorium, through a broken side door.

"What's that applause? Where's it coming from?" Jack asked, greatly concerned.

"There's only two spectral readings, Zotar and another off stage."

Maddie wondered at the readings on her Fenton Spectral Radar.

"Looks like the shows about to start." Jack grinned anxiously as he hoisted the Fenton Ghost Bazooka on his shoulder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for you warm reception!" Zotar began a very long winded speech. He was so caught up in the memory of that last night that his acute ghost sense did not detect Sam and Tucker as they snuck up behind Danny.

They were only inches away from them when the lighting changed and went from bright white to a dark blue and Danny stepped out onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my son Andrew will assist in the Spirit Cabinet. Andrew here is a gifted medium who speaks to those dearly departed…"

"On a daily basis." Tucker mused as a walk in cabinet with glowing symbols floated down from the rafters.

"Jack! It's Danny! We've got to…" Maddie cried with a whisper. Jack was setting the sites on the bazooka.

"I've got him, don't worry…"

Zotar swung the doors to the cabinet open.

"As you can see, there is no avenue of escape from inside. I will now place my son Andrew into a deep hypnotic trance." Zotar stood in front of Danny and pulled the pocket watch out.

"There is nothing to fear, all will be right this time."

In a matter of moments, Danny fell into Zotar's arms. He placed him on a chair in the cabinet, then pulled a pair of handcuff from his jacket and attached them to Danny's wrist. He displayed a purple silk handkerchief that he used to gag the unconscious boy with. Closing the door, he began to glow with the strong blue that had manifested itself at the chapel.

"Jenny, close the portal, now! He drawing from it!" Maddie yelled into the radio.

"We've got it!" Jenny yelled back, tossing the radio to Vlad.

"It's now or never Vlad."

"Jenny, there has to be…." Vlad pleaded.

"No! Danny comes first!" she replied sharply taking note of the increased activity in the portal.

Digging into her jacket pocket, she pulled out an ancient gold coin. Vlad noticed it and grabbed her hand in disbelief.

"That's a Celtic Gold Penny! That thing is worth a fortune!"

"Make a wish Vlad, and make it a good one!" Jenny said, pulling her hand loose from his grasp and throwing the coin in the portal along with the key to the gate leading there. An explosion of light and wind ripped through the room. The room began to shake violently as rocks fell around them. Vlad quickly transformed himself to Plasmius and grabbing Jenny, they both became intangible as he swept her from the collapsing room to the safety outside.

It was over within a couple of minutes. The door leading to the portal was gone . Vlad became tangible again, sitting Jenny down on the same bench he and Danny had shared the day before.

"That was it? Just throw those two things in?" Vlad asked with genuine disappointment.

"What did you expect? A cast of a thousand and a full orchestra? Well, we've done our part, now let's go and see what we can do to help the others." Jenny said, starting to rise, only to have Vlad stand before her and gently push her back down.

"We have one more piece of business, you and I." Vlad smiled a wicked smile, touching her face with his black gloved hand. "I'm afraid it's time our little charade ended."

"Oh, the wedding? Yes, yes I understand. I'll just explain things didn't work out and…"

"No. Jenny, my dear, you know too much about Daniel and I to be left free to talk."

"Vlad, you know your secret and Danny's are safe with me!" she said incredulously.

"Still, I cannot and will not take that chance. You are going to forget about Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom."

Vlad took her chin and cupped it gently in his hands and let his deep red eyes bore into Jenny's very being.

"You will forget Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom. They are names that mean nothing to you. This will not be a dream nor a fancy, but a void in your mind. Danny and I are creatures of two worlds, we are bound together by this and in this we must protect each other. You will forget us."

Jenny slipped into unconsciousness.

Vlad gave a self satisfying smile as he changed back to Vlad Masters and carried Jenny back to the car.

"Vlad, you always did have a way with the ladies!" he said to himself.

Chapter X

At the moment the portal was closed, the lights on the stage went dead and Tucker and Sam made their move. They ran onstage and threw the cabinet open, dragging Danny out. With a Fenton Ecto Lock Release, Sam managed to get the cuffs off Danny while Tucker ripped the gag from his mouth.

"What is happening! Where is my power!" Zotar cried in confusion as he stumbled around the stage, giving Jack and Maddie a free shot at the specter, but running and shooting were not Jack Fenton's strong suit and he tripped half way down the aisle.

Danny's eyes suddenly snapped open, clear as crystal.

"What's going on?" He asked getting to his feet.

"Later, right now we gotta get outta here!" Sam urged, pulling him only to have a bolt of blue knock both her and Tucker off their feet. Danny spun around to see Zotar's anger building on him.

"You have ruined everything!"

"Danny, run!" Maddie called out as she helped Jack to his feet.

He couldn't Go Ghost now, not with his parents here! He took a couple of steps backwards only to trip over Tucker's leg and fall to the stage.

Zotar began to glow faintly as he pulled out the small staff and spun it around until is was full length again. This time however, he removed the needle from its silver hilt and lunged on top of Danny, holding it inches from his heart.

Danny grabbed Zotar's wrist, but he was weakened by the spells he'd been under.

"One cannot survive without the other. Danny Fenton will not live to see the next sunrise once Danny Phantom has fled!" Zotar cursed with a maniacal laugh as he plunged the needle into Danny's chest.

Danny's lungs exhaled a blood curdling scream, as Danny Phantom flew from his body echoing the same pain.

Sam looked around and gasped as she saw Danny Phantom fly through the broken dome into the night.

"Danny!" she screamed as she watched the crystal melt into Danny Fenton's chest.

A burst of green light hit the stage as Zotar was caught by Jack long enough for Maddie to open the Fenton Thermos and suck the malevolent ghost inside.

"Jack! It's Danny!" Maddie leapt to the stage as she put the Fenton Thermos over her shoulder with its strap.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he lumbered onto the stage. Tucker and Sam huddled around Danny as his body went into a violent convulsion. The boy's pain wracked features were soaked in sweat.

"I don't know what that ghost did to him. We've got to get him to a doctor!" Maddie moaned as she picked up the radio from her belt and called to Jas to come in and help.

"Jenny? Jenny! Come in Jenny, we need help!" Maddie called.

"What's wrong Maddie?" came Vlad's smooth voice.

"Vlad! Something's wrong with Danny! He's having convulsions, that ghost did something to him."

"Meet us at the school Maddie." Vlad answered.

He was about to get into the drivers seat of the car only to look skyward and see the ghostly form of Danny Phantom streak by.

"No! This cannot be! But it is, isn't it?" Vlad was thunderstruck for the first time in his adult life.

Chapter XI

Aunt Jenny woke in the passenger seat of the car as it pulled up in front of the school. Vlad was sitting behind the wheel, a grim look on his face.

"Vlad? What's happening? What's going on?"

"Just received a call from the Fentons. A ghost has attacked young Daniel. He's having convulsions and running a high fever. I've taken the liberty of calling Dr. Spencer in town, he's on his way. For once in my life, I'm actually sorry for all this." he said flatly. Jenny looked at him with great surprise.

"I'm sorry the wedding didn't work out either….did you say Danny's ill?"

"Yes, I…oh here they come now." Vlad got out of the car and ran around to help Jenny out of her seat.

The Fenton RV came to a roaring stop as everyone piled out. Jack was the last with Danny wrapped in a blanket in his arms. The convulsions had stopped, but he was deathly pale and burning with fever. Another car zoomed up the drive. It was Dr. Spencer from the town clinic. He rushed over and looked Danny over quickly.

"We've got to bring the fever down. Get him into a cool bath now."

Everyone jumped, running about getting equipment from the doctor's car and from the RV. Only Sam, Tucker and Vlad were left outside.

"Nothing they can do. He's been cursed." Sam nearly cried as she sat down on the cold granite steps of the building.

"What do you mean, Miss Manson?" Vlad asked with great interest, bending down close to her.

"Zotar cursed Danny with that crystal, man!" Tucker lashed out in anger. "The old dude split Danny's soul in two! Danny Fenton's dying because Danny Phantom ran away!"

"Tucker!" Sam called out, but Tucker would not be silenced.

"Yeah, and we know all about Vlad Plasmius too! So you must be pleased as all get out! Danny's finally been defeated, have a ball, Mr. Masters!"

Vlad looked at Tucker like he was a wild man. He put up his hands in protest.

"Now just calm down there, Mr. Foley! I may be what I am and have had my fair number of scrapes with Daniel, but I never wished him dead."

"Then who did all this?" Sam asked quietly.

"I think I know, but that is a situation for me to deal with. Did you hear Zotar say anything before he attacked Daniel?"

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes as Tucker sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"He said something to the effect that one couldn't live without the other and that Danny Fenton would die by sunrise because Danny Phantom is gone. Then he, he stuck that crystal in Danny's chest and…" Sam broke down again.

Vlad turned away from the kids and pondered what Sam had said.

"He split Daniel's soul? No wonder he was fleeing! The pain, the agony!"

"Mr. Masters, we have to do something!" Sam sobbed.

Vlad turned and handed his silk handkerchief to her.

"It's nothing you or Mr. Foley can do. It is something I must do. This whole chain of events is partially my fault and I must make it right."

"But, where has Danny gone?" Tucker asked softly.

"Where would you go if you were a frightened ghost?"

Tucker thought a moment, then snapped his fingers.

"The Ghost Zone!"

"Very good, Mr. Foley! Daniel is fortunate to have such devoted friends. You give him strength, strength which someday I shall harness for my own ends, but for now I must put my selfish ambitions aside and rise to the role of hero." Vlad gave a visible shutter of disgust. In that moment, he was encircled by two glowing black rings that transformed him to Vlad Plasmius.

"But, there's no portal. You and Aunt Jenny closed the Salem Portal." Sam sniffed, dabbing her eyes with the handkerchief.

Vlad took her free hand in his and kissed her hand, sending a cold shiver up her arm.

"My dear young lady! One must only follow the trail to find the portal Daniel has used. Each ghost leaves a signature trail as they fly and trust me when I say I know his by rote. Now I must go before the trail grows cold. Do what you can to help and I hope to be back soon."

With that, Plasmius became intangible and shot into the night sky.

Sam and Tucker just stared at each other in disbelief.

"He's helping us?" they asked each other in unison.

"Strange days indeed." Tucker mused.

"Ya think?" Sam replied.

It didn't take Vlad long to pick up Danny's trail. The trail of black and white spectral dust glimmered dimly in the moonlight.

"Come on Daniel, where's the portal…ahhhh!" Vlad smiled as he saw a glowing green doorway in the middle of a large oak tree. He made a mental note of the location as he kept very fastidious notes on all the portals and occurrences he had as Plasmius. He swept through the doorway as it closed behind him.

The familiar glow of Ecto-green and black seemed very much at home to him as he stopped at gazed about, his red eyes straining to pick up the trail which he did quickly enough.

It didn't take long to find Danny. He was curled up on a dark ledge that protruded off the edge of a small abandoned Ecto-island. Plasmius landed and walked up to the boy.

"I must say you do provide good chase when you want. No wonder Skulker likes to hunt you so much."

"How did you find me?" Danny's hollow voice asked without much interest in the answer.

Vlad leaned against the dead hollow tree on the island.

"It's not hard to do. Something I would enjoy teaching you, that is when you decide to come home."

"I can't go back. He'll get me, everyone's in danger with me around."

Danny answered flatly, but Vlad read more into it.

"Your father, the great Jack Fenton, Ghost Hunter Extraordinaire caught Zotar. He's not a threat to you unless you let him be, Daniel."

Danny sat up and wrapped his arms around himself, staring off into the vast plains of the Ghost Zone.

"I'm cursed. I can't go home. I have no home." Danny moaned as only a lost ghost could.

"And you're going to let an insane ghost magician seal your fate?" Vlad threw his arms up in the air in disbelief. "By all the Evil in the Universe! Are you really that dense, boy? Listen to yourself! You're not the Danny Phantom I know and love to kick around!"

"Danny Phantom is dead! Danny Fenton is dying!" Danny suddenly was filled with rage as he floated off the rock and spun on Plasmius. "I am nobody! I am nothing!"

"Then go back and make Danny Fenton live, for when you breath life into him then you can live again." Vlad answered him with great simplicity which infuriated the ghost boy more.

"Everything is so easy for you!"

"No. Not everything." Vlad said with a mere whisper. He was hating himself for feeling old emotions, but he had to bring Danny back.

He decided he could stand it for a while.

"It's not easy being alone, in this world or the other," Vlad said lowly. "I have everything, yet I still have nothing. I spend my time amassing a fortune, for what? For who? I have no relatives, no family. That's where your strength lies, Daniel. You have strong earthly bonds that no power can break, except the power of your own mind."

"It's too late, I'm dead." Danny's tired voice groaned as he got up and floated up to a barren limb of the tree and sat down on it.

"Chocolate Chip Cookies! Will you listen to yourself?" Vlad was becoming very irritated at this point as he looked up at the melancholy boy.

"Daniel, we could help each other! What I can offer you, wealth beyond your boyish imagination! Everything you could want I will give you."

"I don't want to be afraid again, can you give me that, Plasmius?" Danny challenged from his perch. Vlad turned away from Danny.

"No. I cannot promise you that. I can only promise you the chance to get up every morning and look yourself in the mirror and ask yourself, 'Can I face my fear?' The Daniel Fenton I know can do that, and so can Danny Phantom." Vlad turned and looked up at the boy, who's face was registering some recognition of his words. He smiled inwardly.

"Remember at the school when I told you to be the master of your fate and not someone's puppet? Well, my dear boy, look at yourself! If you're not strung up to dance to Zotar's tune, I don't know who is…oh, now I have your attention, good, very good!"

Danny floated down to Vlad's side and looked at the ghost as if he were hearing these words for the first time.

"Take the anger you feel and use it! Don't let it fester inside, but let it go to make it's mark on others! Kindness and love are all very good, but it's the negative feelings that store the power. How do you think I got to be as powerful as I am? Sending friendship cards to Jack Fenton? Hardly, my boy. Center your feelings, all the dark despair inside and then let it go."

Vlad put his hands on Danny's shoulders and Danny's eyes closed. He could feel the power inside welling up inside of himself. It was red hot and new.

"Take the fear, the anger, everything you feel now. Remorse, loss, mourning, take it all and center it inside your heart." Vlad urged, feeling the power grow inside Danny.

"So, this is what your are Daniel, raw emotion and power…amazing!"

"What do I do with this? I can't breath…" Danny strained, his body shaking with the growing power.

Vlad stepped back, releasing his grasp on Danny.

"Let go of it, Daniel. Just let it go."

Danny raised his arms and green flames shot from his hands high into the air about him. He let out an unearthly scream of mixed pleasure and fear as the fire circled about him.

"He is truly everything I hoped he would be." Vlad muttered with a mix of delight and awe.

The fire storm continued until it slowly died out and Danny dropped to his knees, his body completely spent. His eyes were half open as Vlad knelt next to him and wrapped an arm around his trembling shoulders.

"That, Daniel is your first step to true power."

"Step? Don't think I can stand after that." Danny surmised with a small smile.

Was it wrong? Did he have the right to unleash his power in such a way? Danny would shelve those questions for another day as he slowly got to his feet. His face showed his uncertainty, which Vlad swept away.

"A true master of his fate has the right to take the world and shape it to his will. You will be that master, if you let me lead you."

"I wanna go home." Danny said in a tired, sick little boy voice.

"It's getting late, we should be heading home." Vlad agreed as he scooped the near unconscious ghost into his arms.

"Remember what I've taught you tonight. Ponder the possibilities, don't let weakness hold you back. Free yourself as you did tonight and you will be a man worthy of the crown."

Vlad flew off the island with Danny cradled in his arms.

The seed he sowed finally broke the surface and felt the sun, but would it grow to fruition?

Chapter XII

"We've done everything we can, it's up to him now." Dr. Spencer said wearily looking out the window. It was nearly time for the sunrise, but the moonlight still flooded through the windows of the vacant doom room.

"It's hard to believe a ghost could curse…" Jazz shook her head, sitting at the foot of her brother's bed.

"I don't believe in curses. It's some sort of viral infection, I must get these blood samples to the lab. I'll check in with you later." Dr. Spencer said as he packed up his equipment and Aunt Jenny walked him out.

Maddie leaned aginst Jack's broad shoulder.

"Why would a ghost want to hurt Danny? He's just a boy, he's never done anyone any harm…" her voice trailed off as she mopped his sweat soaked face with a dry towel.

"I blame myself. If I wasn't so obssed with ghosts…it's their way of getting back at me." Jack said sadly.

"No, it's not your fault." Sam said from the foot of the bed. "Danny wouldn't want you to blame yourself. It was some bizarre coincidence that Danny and that Andrew boy looked so much alike."

"Sam's right, Dad." Jazz affirmed. "Blaming ourselves isn't helping Danny and it's only hurting us."

"Man, he's white as a ghost." Tucker said absently only to receive a sharp look from Sam, but she had to agree. Danny's face was white as snow, his breathing was ragged and he was burning up despite the medication he was being fed by an IV tube. Sam and Tucker exchanged looks. They seemed to be the only ones who heard the curse and the sun would rise in a matter of a couple of hours. They agreed not to say anything to the Fentons.

What good would it do without a miracle?

Plasmius entered the room from the ceiling with Danny now at his side.

"You'll be dead in a matter of hours if you don't revive yourself."

"I, I'm not sure…" Danny hesitated.

"Oh for the mercy of Mint Ice Cream! I swear boy, if you don't go back into that body I will and I will raise a greater menace than you could ever think of doing!" Plasmius swore. Danny looked down again at his sickly body. Steeling himself, he closed his eyes and flew his intangible form directly into Danny Fenton's chest.

Danny suddenly arched his back and cried out in agony. Aunt Jenny had just seen Dr. Spencer off when she heard his cries and rushed back into the dorm room.

"What's happened?" Jenny asked.

"Don't know, he just flipped out." Tucker answered with a tremble in his voice.

Danny gave one last gasp of breath, then settled down on the sweat soaked bedding, still as the night that surrounded him. The room was frozen in fear for the boy. No one dared move, afraid to find the worst had happened.

A small groan came from Danny's throat and he slowly opened his eyes.

Maddie ripped her gloves off and felt his forehead.

"Jack, he's cool, the fever's broken! Sweetie, are you alright?"

"So, tired….where?" Danny's broken voice croaked, he looked around, his vision still blurred from the shock of Danny Phantom's re-entry. He seemed to focus his eyes to where Vlad Plasmius hovered, nodding his approval before he disappeared and entered the room as Masters.

"I've been trying to get a specialist I know in New York…" he stopped and feigned shock. "He's awake?"

"Just came around, Vlad. The fever has broken. Sis, you'd better call your doctor friend and let him know." Jenny nodded and left the room.

"So, thirsty…" Danny whispered.

Jazz went to the bed stand and poured a cup of water and handed it to her mother who cradled him in her arms.

"Easy now, not too much." she warmly said as Danny let the water wash down his throat. He took a deep, ragged breath when he finished. Maddie smiled. "Jazz, get Aunt Jenny and we'll get him in some dry clothes. The rest of you scoot."

"You heard the boss, let's move out troops!" Jack smiled. He bent down and kissed his son on the forehead. "I'm proud of you, son."

"We'll see you later Danny." Sam smiled, squeezing his left hand and Tucker squeezed his right.

"Thanks…" Danny sighed, knowing they kept their promise to save him.

Vlad Masters stood at the foot of the bed and just smiled a warm smile, but despite his weakened state, Danny could see the twist of darkness at the corners of his mouth and a flicker of red in his eyes.

"You've had a very busy day, little badger. Rest now. Let a peaceful sleep take over, you're safe in the bosom of your family." Vlad said as more a command than a wish. Danny drifted back into a sound sleep.

"I do wish you'd stay a day longer, Maddie. I don't think Danny's up to the trip home." Jenny stood in the drive of the school building as the Fentons got their RV packed for the trip home.

"Dr. Spencer said he could travel as long as we took it easy, that's why I'm letting Jazz drive." Maddie said proudly.

"We're doomed." Sam intoned darkly, handing the suitcases to Tucker.

"Danny rested well yesterday. I know he's very weak and it's gonna take a while for him to get back on his feet, but I'd just feel better with him at home. Besides your school will be starting back up in a couple of days."

Jack stepped into the sunlit morning with Danny wrapped in a blanket. He still looked and felt weak as a newborn kitten. Vlad walked next to him, carrying Danny's suitcase and handed it to Tucker. Jack looked exhausted himself as was Maddie.

"I have to prepare for a business conference in Paris next week. I'll stop in on the way out and check in on young Daniel, if that's alright?" Vlad asked, looking at the boy as if he were his first born son.

"You know you're welcome anytime, V-Man. Thanks again for all your help, and I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and Jenny, but who knows? Third time's the charm they always say, but then you're gonna have to break up again…" Jack rambled.

"Jack, stop trying to be a matchmaker and get Danny out of the sun." Maddie chastised as she motioned for him to pass Danny to her inside the RV. "Vlad, thanks again for all your help."

"For you Maddie, the world!" he smiled with genuine affection as a long black limo pulled up.

"Can we ride with him?" Tucker asked Sam as he watched Master's get in and drive off. "I mean I know he's Danny's arch enemy and all, but the dude has style!"

"Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and get in!" Sam growled, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him into the RV after Jack got into the front seat next to Jazz.

Jenny waved as the vehicle lumbered off down the drive and disappeared. She let out a long sigh and went back into the lonely school.

Chapter XIII

Danny propped up the pillows on his bed before he leaned back into their soft embrace. He had been home for three days and was now feeling more like a prisoner than a patient.

His parents and Jazz were hovering like bees on a flower. An hour didn't pass without one of them bringing him a drink or something light to eat. The pain was easing in his body as it slowly healed the damage done during the attacks. He figured his ghost DNA was helping more than he needed anyone to know. Most of his pain came from the power assaults which left internal bruising and external marks that looked to the normal eye like he'd been in a fight with much bigger boys than that, at least that's the story he gave and his parents for some strange reason, went along with this.

"Can't have the family physician thinking the Fentons are bigger crackpots than we are, can we?" Danny asked his parents when they had taken him to his doctor for a follow up.

He resumed writing in his school English notebook. He'd started working on the assignment from Mr. Lancer and school started the next day, though he was pretty sure his overprotective parents wouldn't let him go. Shifting his weight, he grunted with a rush of pain that faded quickly.

"Hey! Your Mom said we could come up, but just for a few minutes." Tucker announced happily as he and Sam entered the room.

"Don't you guys ever knock? What if I'd been in here making out with Paulina?" Danny grumbled.

"You must still be running a fever! I'd better go get you some more pain killers, put you out of your misery." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sick of pills and light meals and smothering, I wanna go out, get some air." Danny complained, as he wrote in his notebook.

"It's a nice balmy evening, so what's stopping you?" Sam said with a teasing glimmer in her lavender eyes.

Danny jerked a thumb towards his bedroom window.

"Go ahead and open the window." he challenged.

Sam walked over and opened the window only to be assaulted by alarms going off through the house.

"Daniel J Fenton, close that window! You'll catch cold!" his mother's voice rang from downstairs. Sam slammed the window shut, clutching her heart. The alarms stopped quickly.

"Gee, I can see why you wanna get out." Tucker whistled.

"I had more freedom is Walker's Prison than in here!" Danny grumbled as he dropped his pencil on the floor. He leaned over to pick it up only to feel a sharp pain in his side. He gasped, grabbing his side. Tucker bent down and gave him his pencil.

"Uh huh, yup you're ready for the Nasty Burger by the look of pain on your face." he smiled.

"So, have you tried to Go Ghost yet?" Sam inquired.

"No, I don't have a moment to myself to try. Watch." Danny said as he slowly got out of bed and braced himself.

"I'm Going…"

"Sweetie! You're not going anywhere!" came Maddie voice as she burst into the room, with Jack on her heels. She put down the Fenton Ghost Peeler she was holding and went over and helped Danny back into bed.

"You need lots of rest to build your strength back up from what that appalling ghost did to you! My poor little angel!" Maddie tucked him back into bed and smothered him with kisses.

"Awwww Mom! Not in front of my friends!" Danny groaned.

"Jack old friend, are you here?" came a familiar voice.

"Vlad! We're in Danny's room, come on up!" Jack boomed.

Vlad Masters stepped into the room, looking as dapper as ever.

"I'm on my way to Paris and promised to drop by and check in on young Daniel." he announced stepping over to the side of the bed and pulling up a nearby chair.

"Well, why don't we let your visit for a few moments? Come on kids, I've got fresh cookies in the kitchen." Maddie smiled, leading Sam and Tucker out of the room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jack called as he followed.

"So, how are you feeling? Still pretty sore I can imagine." Vlad asked with concern.

"No worse than one of our bouts." Danny shifted uncomfortably in bed. Vlad pulled the covers back and pulled up Danny's pajama top to inspect the bruises.

"I never left marks on you quite that bad. Looks to me like you had a run in with the Packers offensive line! What I'm really concerned about is your mind. How is Danny Phantom?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to Go Ghost. Every time I try, someone bursts in the room." Danny explained, picking up his notebook.

"What's this?" Vlad asked, taking the book from Danny.

"Homework assignment. Have to write a stupid poem. I'm just jotting down how I've felt the last week."

"Daniel, this is very good! You talk a lot about our encounter in the Ghost Zone." Vlad approved, handing the book back.

"It was…" Danny let his voice trail off, dropping his head down on his chest.

"What you had to do to find your courage. It was a big step in your development."

"It's wrong, it has to be to have that kind of power and just be able to let it go like that." Danny explained his feeling as he leaned back into the pillows. "The fire…"

"The fire is the anger of your ghost, Daniel. It's not right to keep wild animals in cages, they need to be free. So do we, child. You and I, we are as wild as animals of the African Plains. We need a way to vent our wild side. They run free and kill their prey. You and I, we have the inner fire of our ghost beings to use as we please."

"I don't want it. I can vent in other ways, that fire scared me."

Vlad laughed softly at Danny.

"You thought that was frightening? My child, human nature is a beast of it's own making. At least you can release it, control it. Most normal folks can't and mores the pity for them."

"I think I like it better when we fight. You're confusing me." Danny's uneasiness came through in his voice as he turned his face away from Vlad. Masters reached over and put his hand under Danny's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. His eyes glowed hot red as he spoke.

"I'm the bad guy, my boy. That's my job. To find the weakness and expose it in the hero. You are a treasure worth fighting for Daniel. Innocence is at a premium these days and you're just chock full of it."

Vlad's eyes changed back to normal as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"A little gift, to remember our encounter by."

"Thanks, I think." Danny said with hesitation, carefully opening the box. Inside was a small gold medallion. He pulled it out and let it hand on the fine gold chain. One side of the coin was engraved with VM, the other something Danny remembered.

"Be the master of your fate. The portal, you told me…"

"The words are true," Vlad said rising from his chair. "I must be going, have a plane to catch, amongst other things to do. For now, I leave you with these words to ponder. Bury them deep in your heart and let them grow, for when you do, you will finally see that I am the one who can lead you to a better life. Until our next encounter, adieu to you and Danny Phantom."

Vlad left the room, closing the door behind him.

Danny clutched the medallion in his hand as if were fusing to his skin.

"Is he right? No, can't be. If he's right, then I'm wrong, then everything I've done is…." Danny finished wish a low growl as he slipped out of bed. His eyes were full of red hot determination as he said tightly,

"I'm Going Ghost!"

For the first time in several days, the blue white bands appeared, changing Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom and Danny felt free of the pain.

He flew through the ceiling to hover above the roof of his home, watching as his parents bid Vlad goodbye and went back inside. Vlad looked up and saw Danny. He smiled his warm, but sinister smile and waved a salute to the boy before driving off into the night. He hovered for a few moments, still clutching the medallion when he heard a tapping of glass from below. He zoomed down to his bedroom window where Sam and Tucker where calling through the glass.

"Danny! Your folks are coming! Hurry!"

Danny phased through the wall and changed back to his normal form, but the strain of few moments in ghost form had taken it's toll on him. He collapsed into Sam and Tucker's arms as they quickly put him to bed. Sam noticed the necklace in his hand and took it from him.

"Looks like Plasmius is upping the anti on Danny."

"Nice! 18 karat gold!" Tucker observed.

"Not that! Read what it says!" Sam ordered. Tucker read the inscription and let out a low whistle.

"I think when Danny's well again, we gotta have a talk and find out all of what happened."

"Danny! I…" Maddie came into the room with a plate of cookies and milk only to find Danny fast asleep.

"We were just leaving. Danny just dropped off like a rock." Sam smiled as she dragged Tucker away.

"Oh, thanks for the cookies, Mrs. F. Delicious as always!" he called over his shoulder.

Maddie waved to the two as they left and handed the plate to Jack as she went in to tuck Danny back into bed.

"It's good to have him safe at home." Maddie sighed, placing a soft kiss on Danny's forehead. She turned to Jack who was munching on Danny's cookies. "Jack, why Danny? Why did he have to go through all of this?"

Jack stopped stuffing his face for a moment and pondered the question. He put the plate down on the nightstand and patted his son's head gently.

"He's got a pure heart. Maybe he won't be a genius like the rest of the family, but he's good and that's better than all the top grades in the world. Innocence is at a premium these days, kids get exposed to a lot of bad stuff, but despite it all, Danny has always remained true to himself. That's all we can ask for him, Maddie."

Chapter XIV

"Well, it's been a week since you handed in your vacation assignments," Mr. Lancer sighed as he passed the papers back to his students. "I must admit to a bad case of let down and heartburn. I expected much more from you all, shouldn't get my hopes up like that, Mr. Baxter."

"What?"

"Football is a hard word to find a rhyme to, and for your information the poem didn't have to rhyme. I was looking for depth and feeling, not a play by play of the game."

Lancer walked down the aisle and handed a notebook to Paulina.

"Ten pages on the perfection of your skin is more than adequate, my dear. Shallow, at best."

"Well, I did cut it down quite a bit. I was only telling the truth."

"Ah, Mr. Foley! How much technical jargon can one squeeze into one page baffles the very mind!"

"Liked it, didn't ya?" Tucker grinned until he saw the C- on the top of the page.

"Then we have Ms. Manson, once again standing up for a cause." he bent down and said in a low voice, "We already did the Purple Back Gorilla last semester. Try something original next time."

He went to the front of the room and held up Danny's poem.

"This is the only A in the class! From Mr. Fenton, no less! Danny, this was moving! I think, A Torn Soul is one of the finest poems I've ever read from a freshman. You seem to have felt every word." Lancer praised as the last bell of the day rang and the students filed out.

"One moment, Danny," Mr. Lancer motioned him to sit back down in the empty room. "I realize how gravely ill you were a couple of weeks ago, so it amazes me that you could write this clearly."

"Would you believe me if I told you everything in that poem really happened?" Danny offered honestly.

"Honestly Danny!" Mr. Lancer scoffed. "It's a fine piece of fantasy. How a madman tore your soul in two and your quest to find yourself? Must have been the fever or the medications you were on, but no matter. I would like to enter this in the Freshman Poetry Competition at the University this spring."

"Uhhhhhh, I don't think I…" Danny started, only to have Lancer cut him off.

"You have a gift, Mr. Fenton. Don't deprive the world of it. I'll speak to your parents about it. Never would have dreamed you were such a deep thinker…see you tomorrow, and don't forget the assigned reading!" Lancer said with a grin handing his paper too him.

"Thanks sir, good night." Daddy nodded as he gathered up his books and bag and left the room.

"No, thank you Danny." Lancer sighed as he re-read the copy of the poem he had made.

Danny found Tucker and Sam waiting for him in the hall by his locker.

"So, what was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Lancer wants to enter my poem into a state poetry contest. I don't know, it's so personal." Danny muttered as he went through his locker.

"No more personal than what you and Masters were talking over last week. You haven't told us yet." Sam pressed. Danny slammed the door of his locker.

"Sam, I've told you a million times, I really don't want to talk about it! It's something I have to think about."

"And that worries us, Danny!" Sam continued as she followed him and Tucker down the hall to the exit. "What happened when Danny Phantom went to the Ghost Zone and you were dying?"

"Sam, he doesn't wanna talk about it, just let it go, huh?" Tucker warned more than urged.

Danny stopped on the top step of the school and looked long and hard at this two best friends.

"Guys, I'm just…just feeling a bit messed up right now. I promise, someday I'll tell you what happened, but now, I'm just trying to believe it myself." Danny stammered, looking away as he stuck his hand in his pants pocket and felt the gold medallion Masters had given him.

Sam grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him around to face her.

"Danny, don't shut us out now! If you start doing that Vlad will get what he wants, and that's you! Don't become Vlad's puppet just because he saved your life. He did it for his own selfish agenda, not for any love of you!"

Danny looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time.

"What did you say? About being his puppet? He said the same thing at the portal. He told me not to be someone's puppet, and here I am, playing right into his hands…I am an idiot!" Danny raged against himself. He pulled the chain with the medallion out of his pants pocket and put it around his neck.

Sam and Tucker gave each other a puzzled look.

"I'm not going to let Plasmius own me, or control me and I'm gonna wear this thing to keep reminding me of that everyday. No one owns me! I'm a free spirit, in more ways than one." Danny said with a new found pride in his voice.

"Then why don't we head on down to the Nasty Burger and you can tell us what happened in the Ghost Zone, I'm buying." Sam smiled as she locked arms with Danny and Tucker.

"Wait until I tell you about the fire I can make…" Danny said with a smile as he walked away from the school with his friends.

Epilogue

Once more, Vlad Plasmius made his way along the Ghost Zone until he found himself at Seekers Quest. He stood before the shop door of Calus, the Spell Maker.

"So, the old fool thinks he can mess with Vlad Plasmius and get away with it? Well then, we shall see!" he said with a malevolent tone as he entered the shop.

"Ahhhh! Mr. Plasmius! How did the spell work on that young boy? I hope it was to your satisfaction?" Calus asked, as he wiped a glass beaker from behind the counter.

"Oh, yes! The spell you gave me worked fine. It's the other spell I've come to see you about."

"Other spell? I only sold you the one." Calus said innocently enough only to be grabbed by the front of his ghostly apron and flung over the counter and onto the floor at Vlad's feet.

"The other spell!" he reached down and lifted the old ghost above his head. "The one you added to mine, so that Zotar the Magnificent to come and claim his lost son!"

Plasmius threw the ghost from his hands and over the counter where the specter bumped into the back shelf.

"Zotar is an old and dear friend! W, When I saw the photo of the boy…"

"You figured, 'why not help an old friend?' You won't be seeing your old friend for quiet some time." Vlad seethed.

"He failed? Zotar never fails!" Calus said with disbelief. "Where is he now?"

"He's being held in a special containment unit that the Fentons built just for him. They will not risk setting him free to make another play for their son Daniel, and neither will I." Vlad said hotly, leaning over the counter. "I have a great deal invested in that boy! He's at a bendable age and I intend to bend him to my will, one way or another. Calus, you play with fire when you cross me and I'm not a man to be crossed!"

Calus looked at Vlad with honest disbelief.

"Then, that boy wasn't Andrew?"

"Of course he wasn't, you addle brained apothecary! His name is Daniel Fenton, aka Danny Phantom!"

"Then I have made a grave error of judgment." Calus intoned with apology in his voice.

"You think!" Vlad raged on. "This boy, this child, this Danny Fenton is very, very special. He is the only other half human /half ghost anywhere! Someday I will have him and he will be a perfect image of me, I will own him, body and soul and you nearly jeopardized that with your stupidity! As long as he lives, I will let nothing harm him, except myself of course, we do have these wonderful fights from time to time." Vlad rambled off, then shook his head and reached beneath his cape and pulled out a small velvet bag, dumping the contents on the countertop.

"Here is the balance of the payment I owe for the original spell."

"Dear Mr. Plasmius, you don't…" Calus began. Vlad held up his hands.

"No! Vlad Plasmius pays his debts. The payment is in full. Now mark my words, old ghost and mark them well," Vlad said darkly as he went to the door. "No one will touch the boy. I need him intact as he is and I will have him. I bid you a good day."

Vlad left the shop and hurried away.

A few moments later an explosion ripped through Seekers Quest and blew up the shop owned by Calus.

Vlad Plasmius surveyed the damage and smiled warmly.

"That was for you, Daniel, and myself as well." he took a deep breath and flexed his gloved hands. "It has been a most gratifying day."

He went along his way, humming a little tune.

The End


End file.
